Jim and Maggie
by KenRik
Summary: Because, we know, they know they will never be together. JimMaggie.


Timeline:  
Oct. - Dec. 2013 - got together; Maggie transfers to ACN DC Bureau  
Dec. 2014 - Broke-up  
Jan 2015 - Mags leaves for Africa after transferring to CNN  
Dec. 2015 - story

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsroom.

Because if we know anything about Maggie and Jim, they were never meant to be together.  
1\. Don was with Maggie  
2\. Jim was with Hallie  
3\. When they do finally get together, Maggie transfers to DC.

So, the question now is, what will come of them?

* * *

As she was lying on the rubble, with dust and smoke filling the air, it was as if she was outside her body. The blast robbed her of her hearing; numbed her from feeling. Her doe eyes, although wide open from shock, made sense of nothing. As she laid on the ground, close to dying, she saw her life flash before her. And the last image that crossed her mind, that resonated in her subconscious, was the single most important thing she'd carry back home from Uganda.

.

Jim and Maggie

.

As usual, Jim closed shop. He was used to it. And so was the News Night family. There never was reason to return home. The day he broke up with Maggie, he knew he had forever lost it.

"Why don't you go out with us tonight, Jim?" Mac said, clutching her arms as she held on to the shawl covering her bare shoulders. She was smiling but she had that same look on her face. Jim didn't have to spare her a second glance. He could feel the pity and grief in her look. But she was Mackenzie, and Jim was used to Mackenzie and the sad look she kept especially for him whenever things failed to work out with Maggie. Now, since his relationship with the fiesty blonde was permanently severed, the pitying look came as its permanent accompaniment.

"Date night?" Jim smirked, not pausing from his typing.

"Yes." The beautiful woman donning Gucci nodded, putting on a small smile.

"You want me on your date night?" The young EP continued challenging. "On your once in a blue moon ostentatious date night?"

"Ostentatious?" Mac suddenly straightened up in disbelief. "Ostentatious?" She had to repeat in a tone higher. "In what way are my date nights ostentatious?" She cried, challenging Jim whose brows were knotted in an incredulous expression.

"I'm busy. I'm sure you guys will get on wonderfully without me." Jim told her with his forced polite smile.

Mac glared at him suspiciously.

"You're not really typing anything of importance, are you?"

"Hey!" Will greeted, finding Mac leaning on the door frame of Jim's office. "Have you invited him?" He asked Mac, leaning in to give her a quick kiss. Then, he turned to Jim and said with a strong gesturing wave, said. "You should come with us tonight. Sarah Brightman's in town."

"See! You really should, Jim!" Mac cried imploring. Then, told Will. "He's trying to look off as busy with all his typing."

Jim laughed exasperated.

"But I am busy!"

"Oh really?" Mac challenged, taking a peek at Jim's computer screen. "See! Look here!" She cried, pointing accusingly at his desktop. "Graham, yata yata... faced a deadline Monday to be removed from the GOP primary ballot..." Her eyes continued to quickly scan the text. "OK. So maybe you _are_ working." Mac stepped aside in conscession, raising her hands in surrender. "But that doesn't take from the fact you need a break!" Then, she turned to Will, imploring. "Persuade him Will! Force him to come with us!"

Jim just stared at the News Division President in utter disbelief as she pushed a reluctant Will towards him. The millionaire celebrity glared at his wife before turning to Jim to say,

"If you don't go, I'll never hear the end of it." He sighed, not knowing what else to say. They shared a second of silence. "Don't punish yourself like this."

"Look." Jim laughed dryly with evident tire and frustration. "I don't need your pity. I'm seriously and really doing fine! The fact that you guys still continue to hold on to the past is what's making it harder for me to move on!" He ran a hand through his forehead, trying to cool down. "It's only been a year since I broke up with the only woman I've probably or will ever love." He looked up to them. "Just give me time."

It took a while before Mackenzie finally said, "Alright." with her chin still held high. Then, she took Will's hand and gave him a small smile. "Let's go." And, before leaving, turned to Jim. "Have a good night, Jim. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Jim." Will echoed, a small smile tucked into his farewell. Jim nodded in reply and met Will's gaze, telling him to stay strong.

"Good night." Jim said, thanking the news anchor with an understanding look.

As Will and Mac walked towards the elevator, Mac's grip on Will's hand tightened.

"You alright?" Will asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Mac smiled up to him before reaching for a kiss. "It's just." She looked away and back. "You know."

Will nodded in understanding and pulled her closer, kissing her on the top of her head.

"I know."

Nearing midnight, Jim's phone rang, waking him up from having had fallen asleep on his desk. With a swipe, he groggily answered the call and tiredly massaged the aching knots on his neck.

"Jim Harper." He said.

"Jim? Sorry to call you so late." A tearful, shaky voice spoke. Jim straightened on his seat, sensing the alarm in the voice he came to acquaint himself with over the months he and Maggie were together.

"Mrs. Jordan?"

"I- there was a call just a while ago, Maggie-" He nearly stood from his seat. "She's returning home. They- they said she got into an accident. They wouldn't say anymore. Do- has anyone co-contacted you?" She asked, trying to stay coherent amidst the sobs.

"I-." Jim replied hesitantly, quickly and in a sudden jolt of adrenaline, browsed through the recent files of ACN's news database. "I haven't been checking." He incoherently mumbled to himself. "Mrs. Jordan?" Jim's brows were knotted together, realizing the caller from the other end disappeared. There was a sort of shuffling noise from the other side of the call.

"Jim? This is Michael."

"Mr. Jordan, is Maggie alright?" Jim just had to make sure.

"Yes. They said she's stabilized. Sorry to alarm you." A tone deeper than his own said. "It's just that there's nothing on the news about Uganda then someone from the embassy suddenly called us just now."

"No, no. It's not problem." Jim assured them while pinning his phone between his cheek and shoulder and continued to check through whatever official site or social media platform. There was nothing. "I've got nothing on my end."

"Is that bad? Shouldn't news agencies be the first to know about these things?"

"I-"

"Hold on I'm getting another call."

Immediately, Jim went to call for Tony Guerrero, Maggie's director over at CNN.

"Tony, what happened to Maggie?"

"Maggie? Maggie's fine." Came a hoarse answer. "She just sent me her materials and story on the LRA a few hours ago."

"What happened to her?" Jim pressed.

"Don't jump to conclusions alright? A bomb exploded, her crew was part of the casualties." The director stated as a matter of fact.

"Tell me."

"21 casualties, 13 dead, 5 critical. Within her team, our guy, Terry got the worst of it."

Jim blankly stared outside his office. Then, shaking his head, said,

"Thanks."

"The story will be up on our site in a few. Watch out for it, it's something." Tony said, the eagerness in his voice was evident. "Get some sleep, Jim. You sound worse than me and I'm over sixty."

The thirty-three year old laughed lightly.

"Sure. Thanks, Tony."

That night, Maggie's father failed to call Jim back. Instead, he sent the EP an email of Maggie's arrival flight, expecting him to receive their fallen blond-haired, doe-eyed journalist with him and his family.

.

.

.

"Jim!" Maggie suddenly cried. The thirty-two year old immediately turned to her, eyes wide, and fell, tripping over his feet. The woman covered her mouth in shock. Then, scrambling over to her boyfriend and his red face, she couldn't help but laugh out loud. On the floor, body aching, Jim turned to her with a playful accusing smile. "Sorry." Maggie laughed guiltily. "You almost hit it." She said, pointing at the impossible bottle they've been working on for weeks for Jim's sister's birthday. They just finished it and, well, destroying it would be an unfathomable waste of time and effort.

Jim followed Maggie's line of sight and found the ship-in-the-bottle. His lips curved into a smile as he recalled the time they spent making it. Beside him, Maggie, too, fell in recollection. Both were sitting on the floor, looking up at the Santa Maria, Christopher Columbus' flagship.

"Jim." Maggie said after a while. "I took it."

Jim turned to her, confused. Then, before she said it, understood.

"The correspondent project in Uganda."

Unable to help himself, Jim's brows furrowed. "Why?"

"Why?" Maggie repeated, taken back and suddenly defensive.

"Why did you take it all the sudden?" Jim asked her heatedly. "What about your job in DC? You'll just up and leave?"

"Of course not." She quickly bit back.

"It's a five year contract, Maggie. You can't just end it after one year." Then, he added. "You're in line for the White House."

"I- that doesn't matter anymore."

Jim made an exasperated laugh.

"How can it suddenly not matter anymore?"

"Because! You of all people should know! I have- I have to go back." Then, she stopped, suddenly reading something odd in the dark muddled clouds of brown glaring back at her. With her brows knit in confusion, she asked, "Wait, is this still about my job?"

"I get it!" Jim yelled with that understanding smile, too enraged with his own emotions to hear her question. "I swear, I do." Then, with his eyes falling a couple shades darker, said. "It's just been a year, Maggie."

The pretty blonde covered her eyes, thinking, an involuntary action, a habit. "Then, why are you so angry?"

"Because!" He continued with a sour laugh. "I just realized," He looked at her. "we-" He laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. "we will never be together." His expression was light, feigning calm, but his eyes reflected the creeping fear in him of their inevitable separation.

He didn't want to let her go. He never wanted to.

"What?" Maggie asked, her expression softened.

"It's not just DC, Maggie. And Uganda won't be the last, will it?" He said with a sad smile.

Maggie found her throat drying in gradual realization, suddenly bereft of voice. With her eyes stinging with teasing tears, she turned to the floor. She knew Jim was right. But she kept herself from speaking, not wanting to acknowledge its painful truth.

In defeat, the tired blonde fell on the seat beside the man she's always been in love with, even long before she knew, the same man that fell over Louis Vuitton bags, the same man that was both smug and humble at the same time. In quiet understanding, her hand found his and held on.

"I love you." Jim told her through a soft whisper, his breath caressing her temple. Slipping his arms around her, Jim brought her closer in a deep, tender embrace, as if it would be the last time he'd ever get to hold her. He closed his eyes and felt their breathing fall into a familiar sync. Beside him, Maggie's eyes trembled in guilt before succumbing into a close from the warmth that enveloped her. It was difficult, to speak, to give him any form of reassurance. She was no fool. From the moment she stopped denying the obvious signs of Jim's attachment to her, she finally realized the gravity of his feelings.

The following morning, Jim circled the counter for his morning coffee. Adjusting his necktie, he said.

"Tell me when you're leaving." He set down his drink. "I want to help." He ended good-naturedly with his signature half-smile.

"Jim." Maggie implored, trying to smile to soften the inevitable blow. "I think it'll be better if we don't." Then quickly, she added. "It would make things harder."

"You've already made things harder!" The usually cool-tempered man suddenly burst. Trying to simmer down, Jim looked away from the doe eyes that stared back at him lest he find disdain in them. "I'm sorry." He shook his head. "Just give me this, Maggie."

Maggie looked at him, eyes glinting with unshed tears, forcing a smile that quivered and trembled.

"Let's break up."

.

"It's yours."

Maggie's eyes shot at Jim in utter shock. The diamond ring she held was cool to the touch.

"I mean," Jim shrugged. "It _is_ yours."

"I-" The headstrong woman found herself stuttering, attempting to return the ring to its true owner. "I can't possibly-"

"Six months." The man, who is and has always been striken with a deep love for the woman before him, suddenly said.

"Sorry?"

"Six months." Jim repeated, more surely now. Then, he continued with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "It only took me six months before buying you an engagement ring. Now that I think of it, even before then, I knew. I knew there'd be no other. None of them," He pursed his lips in a smile. "No one even remotely compares." Maggie had no words. So, Jim kept at it. "That's why you should have it. It is yours."

"Alright." Maggie softly uttered, trying to quell the coarseness of her voice. Her eyes refused to look at his, fearing he'd catch the tears forming on their corners. "Alright." She finally smiled, slipping on the ring. Then, still with that beautiful smile of hers, she turned to find Jim's eyes looking back into hers and drowning in a love even she could not fathom. "It's perfect." She whispered, in gratitude, in apology, and in love.

Once again, Jim smiled.

The ring, it was not a proposal nor was it a promise. It was the embodiment of the sincerity of his love. And he decided, even though they could not be together, she still and will forever have his love.

Only now, she could carry it with her wherever she goes.

.

"Didn't you give her a ring?" His sister, Jess, randomly commented while lulling her two-year old to sleep. Their family reunion ended two hours ago. And already, Jim had been working in his sister's dining room and happened upon Maggie's recent publication which had a picture of her and some local villagers. Jess' husband looked over Jim's shoulder to take a peek at the picture.

"No correspondent in their right mind would wear jewelry over there." He commented, patting Jim's shoulder. "As if being American isn't enough of a red flag, right?"

"Yeah." Jim nodded. He turned to his brother-in-law, forcing an affirming smile for good measure. But even then, he's always known, Maggie- she's never worn it. He immediately changed the topic, wanting to rid himself of the creeping bitterness that accompanied any mention of Maggie and the life they could have had together.

.

.

.

Jim couldn't keep it together. And as the hour of her arrival drew closer, he grew anxious.

"I shouldn't be here." He suddenly said. The Jordans turned to him with varying looks of puzzlement and surprise. He tried to feign a smile as he continued. "We broke up. I shouldn't be here."

"What are you saying?"

"Oh! Here she comes!" Mrs. Jordan cried in anticipation, frantically waving her hands over to Maggie.

Jim's eyes dilated. His heart stopped. Within the crowd stood Maggie, her head turning about, in search for her mother's voice. She looked as he remembered, just a tad more paler and weary. His chest tightened, quickly looking away, as if he was looking at something he was never meant to. Unable to stand his nerves, he slipped away and hid from the untimely reunion, like a coward fearing another rejection.

.

Nothing had been more vivid to her than the face that looked back at hers months ago, in a wedding, during an unguarded second. His face had been red with mirth. His eyes closed with a cheeky smile as he led her to the dance floor. She had been enthralled by his gayness because, during the past years she's known him, Jim had mostly been awkward and smug. She had never seen him so carefree and happy as that night. And it made her blush, thinking that maybe, just maybe, she was the reason why. Her and, she didn't try to deny it, the booze. That night, she felt her love for him multiply two times fold. And it was made clear to her by the solitude that accompanied the belief of impending death.

When she was helped out of the plane, she found herself shaking her head, a smile on her face.

Waiting for her at the terminal was her family, her parents, her older brother and sister.

"Where's Jim?" Mr. Jordan laughed looking around. "I swore he was here a second ago?"

Maggie's eyes shot up in surprise at the mention of the name, looking around for any sign of the man.

"That's him." Maggie whispered, pointing over to the man who was seated on a bench, seemingly trying to hide in the bustling crowd of flyers.

"What is he doing over there?" Mrs. Jordan cried. "Call him over, Dick!"

"Don't." Maggie reached out to her brother, stopping him ."I'll go to him." Her father released his hold on her. The Jordans watched as their youngest staggered towards Jim with her crutches.

Jim looked up, shocked, lost of breath, as he found Margaret Jordan in front of him. The blonde only smiled at him before taking the empty seat next to him.

"I-I- We-" The usually eloquent, intelligent man stuttered. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." Maggie smiled, placing her hands on her lap, her fingers laced over the other. Jim's eyes followed the movement of her hands, not knowing where else to look. But the moment he realized her fingers were devoid of even the lightest trace of the ring he'd given her, he looked away. It was irrational, he knew, unable to accept that she has never truly accepted him. He had been a fool, maybe, for having given her the ring in hope she'd hold on to it and in attachment, him as well.

They dated for a year. He's dated several others for over a year. And just because he was truly, honestly and so irrevokably in love this time, doesn't mean Maggie was too. It doesn't mean it would make the difference.

So, he looked away and wished that he hadn't come in the first place.

"Jim," The doe-eyed woman started, looking down in recollection, a small smile playing on her lips, before turning back to face him. "You were the first to tell me you loved me, remember?"

"Yeah." He said hesitantly, on guard, not knowing where she was heading at. "On the plane to Havana."

Maggie's smile grew as she shook her head.

"No. It was after Charlie's funeral. You suddenly said it in the newsroom."

"I did." Jim smiled in recollection.

"Between us, you were the first to say you loved me." She said, bowing as she took off the chain around her neck. Jim's eyes widened, finding the ring he had given her on the chain. "Here." She said, placing it into his unwilling hands. The EP of News Night couldn't help back a self-pitying smile as he turned to her.

"You're returning it."

Maggie just smiled.

"When I was lying on the ground, thinking I'd die, there was one thing I realized." She paused, staring back into his anticipating eyes. "I never said it. I never got to say I loved you too."

Jim looked down at the hands holding onto his. His heart was hammering. And his mind could barely keep up.

"I, I honestly don't know what I'll be doing after I get green lit again. I don't know where I'll be next year or five years from now. But," She smiled. "But, I want to be with you," Then, firmer now. "I want to be with you, if you'll have me." Then, she laughed, finding Jim's look of absolute and utter confoundedness. "What I wanted to say is," She shook her head, laughing at her trembling hands. "Will you marry me?" Opening his hand to show him the ring, her proposal.

Jim blinked.

And even before he truly understood what she asked of him, he said, "Yes." and "Yes." again, the smile that found its way onto his charming face grew with every passing second. Maggie's smile reflected his as he slipped the ring into her finger. He raised his hand and gently caressed the cool cheek that fell into his touch. Gradually, he leaned in and, finding his eyes back into her waiting ones, gave in and kissed her.

.

Jim knocked on Mac's office door before entering.

"Mac?"

"Yes?"

The EP approached the woman highlighting the day's paper and placed a sealed envelope on her table.

"What's this?" Mac asked, looking at Jim with a questioning expression as she opened the letter. Then, even before she finished reading it, she looked up and, with an all-knowing smile, simply said. "You're leaving."

"Yes." Jim nodded with a half-smile. "That's officially my two-week's notice." And added. "Thank you, Mac, for everything. You've taught me everything I know about the news." Then, looking down rubbing the back of his neck in unease, said, trying his best not to sound sappy. "Thanks." He finished, finally looking up with a quirky smile. It was in that moment that he was tackled by Mac's embrace.

"I should be thanking you!" She cried, sending his ears ringing and his brows knotting in embarrassment. Then, releasing him, said. "What I didn't know was how sappy you were." She joked, lightly punching her ward's shoulder. "I'll be looking forward to the change the Harpers will be bringing to journalism."

Jim looked back before stepping out of Mac's office, a snarky smile played on his features.

"It won't be a long wait."

.

"Tell me honestly," Maggie started with a smirk as the newly married couple walked to their terminal. Within a month, the couple was in an airport. "How many times must you watch Star Wars?"

Jim shook his head, fighting back a chuckle.

"Trek." He said, instantly sending Maggie's brows into an annoyed twitch. "I was watching Star Trek."

"Doesn't make any difference." The blonde interjected.

"Why?" Jim asked her with a grin.

Brows furrowed, Maggie said, "What why?"

"Why're you asking then?" Her husband laughed.

"Just wanted to gauge how much of a dork you are." Maggie told him with a nonchalant shrug as they fell in line. "I want to know what I got myself into." She said, feigning a dreadful sigh, though the smile on her lips continued to be ever present.

"Don't you think it's too late for that?" Jim chuckled, raising his hand to show her the silver band on his finger.

"Maybe." Maggie glared at him. "Then, for future reference." When Jim only replied by laughing at her growing irritation, the blonde threw her arms in frustration and in defeat, announcing. "Fine! You're the King of Dorks."

"You must really love me then." Jim jabbed with a full grin. Maggie immediately turned to him, shooting him an incredulous look. The couple stood in line as they waited for their turn to claim the tickets booked by Maggie's newsroom. "After all, you did still marry me." He finished. At which the blonde's cheeks gradually flushed red.

After a moment of standing, waiting in line, Maggie looked away thoughtfully with a smile playing on her lips.

"I guess I really do." She finally said, speaking to herself in a welcomed realization before turning to her husband, sharing a tender gaze.

"But, I have to admit. You have class, Harper." Jim suddenly said and continued rambling, much to Maggie's annoyance. "You didn't just marry a dork. You married the _King_ of Dorks. It's a great honor, to-"

"Shut up."

"OK." Jim immediately nodded, shutting his mouth, and looked away with a grin.

* * *

Favorite lines:

[1] "Because!" He continued with a sour laugh. "I just realized," He looked at her. "we-" He laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. "will never be together."

[2] From the moment she stopped denying the obvious signs of Jim's attachment to her, she finally realized the gravity of his feelings.

Wish there'd be a continuation of the Newsroom, even if just a book. It'll be interesting to see how News Night changes with the fusion of Pruitt's vision and the ideals of the original cast.


End file.
